


That Loving Feeling

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Springtime on seaQuest is a very interesting time for our favorite captain and doctor; set shortly after 'Hide and Seek'.  First season, slightly AU.  Originally written for a springtime collaboration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Loving Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: SeaQuest DSV and its characters are not my creation. They are the creation of Rockne S. O'Bannon as a 1990's television series. This work of fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only and is not for financial gain. I am just borrowing the characters for a bit and promise to return them unharmed and in their original condition, maybe just a bit happier.

Dr. Kristin Westphalen, Chief Medical Officer of the seaQuest sighed heavily. It had been two weeks since she and Nathan had their little confrontation in the mess hall over chocolate pudding. She'd accused him of being jealous of the fact that she'd been seeing Malcolm. And, although he did not confirm it in words, the look on his face told her he was indeed jealous.

Oh, certainly, she'd had feelings for Nathan, and she knew he had feelings for her. They'd been flirting nearly from the moment he came aboard. But, it never went beyond flirting, which is why she began seeing Malcolm Lansdowne. Malcolm was a brilliant scientist, and he'd helped the seaQuest crew many times. And he, at least, had made a move, which Kristin had accepted.

Little did she know that was the push Nathan needed. Besides, she knew she'd never be satisfied with Malcolm. He was indeed charming, but she needed more than charm to keep her happy. And, Malcolm had one serious flaw. He wasn't Nathan.

And so it was that she had to make a decision. She sent Malcolm on his way, suggesting he adopt Caesar Teslov. And, Malcolm and Caesar were getting along swimmingly now. She only wished she could say the same thing as far as Nathan and herself.

Well, getting along wasn't exactly the word. They weren't arguing, but they weren't going anywhere either. She'd practically spelled it out for him that she was available, and he did nothing. And, as she sat next to him during their morning staff meeting, she couldn't help glaring at him as she thought about it.

"And how are things on your end, Doctor?" Nathan Bridger, captain of the seaQuest, finally asked.

But Kristin didn't hear him. She was lost in her own thoughts, continuing to stare daggers at him.

"Uh, Doctor?" Nathan said again.

She finally felt a nudge on her shoulder from Lucas Wolenczak, the boat's computer analyst, who also happened to be sixteen-years old. "Doc."

She wiped the glare off her face and turned to Lucas. Lucas pointed towards the captain.

"Oh, um, sorry," she muttered, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "What?"

"I asked how things were in med bay. Anything to report?"

Kristin opened the file folder in front of her and read off the medical emergencies from the week. After she finished, she couldn't help but notice that Nathan stared at her quizzically for several moments, but she tried to ignore it.

"Alright, everyone, get to work. See you all later," Nathan stated once everyone had said their piece. As the senior staff started filing out of the ward room, Nathan placed a hand on Kristin's shoulder. "Do you mind staying behind for a minute? I'd like to speak with you privately."

Kristin nodded and answered stiffly, "Very well."

Nathan waited until they were alone. Once everyone else had left, he closed the door. "Are you alright? You seem…distracted."

"I guess I'm just tired," she lied. Did she really need to spell it out for him? He was the problem, but he should know that already, shouldn't he?

"Oh," Nathan replied, sensing it was more than that. "Well, I was just checking. See you at lunch then?"

"That's it?" she questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Nathan gave her a look of bewilderment. "Is there something else you want to talk about?"

"Actually yes," she finally admitted, "but it seems that you don't." She tried to keep her voice steady, but her anger couldn't be masked.

"Forgive me, Doctor, but I haven't a clue what you are talking about. You want to fill me in?"

She let out a frustrated groan. "I made it clear to you that I'd sent Malcolm on his way."

"Yes, you did, and I appreciate that…" he began, still unclear about what she was getting at.

Kristin finally shouted, "Do I need to spell it out for you, Nathan?"

"I'm sorry, Kristin, you're going to have to," Nathan answered. He really had no idea what she was talking about.

"Two weeks, and you haven't so much as looked me," she finally said. "I thought you cared about me. If I knew this was how things would be, I'd still be on Malcolm's island."

"Now, you wait just a minute. Aren't you the one who told me that you were checking?" Nathan countered.

"What?"

"When you told me that you'd sent Malcolm on his way, I asked you if there was something else you needed on the boat," Nathan explained.

"And I told you I was checking," Kristin finished, "yes."

"And, I'm supposed to know what that means?" he questioned. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am not clairvoyant."

"I'm not expecting you to be clairvoyant, Captain. But, what I am expecting is for this relationship to be taken to a new level. I'm getting rather bored with playing the flirting game, although you haven't even done that lately," she pointed out. "Unless, of course, you've changed your mind," she added, suddenly sounding somewhat dismayed by the thought.

Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry if I've misinterpreted what you'd meant. I thought that meant you would let me know when you were ready."

"No, it meant show me you're ready to commit to me."

Nathan moved closer to her and brought his hands to encircle her waist, carefully, gently, testing the waters, so to speak. When she didn't pull away, he pulled her closer to him. "Just so you know, I'm not really one for casual relationships."

"Neither am I," she answered quietly, her anger now a thing of the past.

"In that case, I'd like to move slowly, get to know one another, if you don't mind."

"As long as it's not too slowly," she warned gently. "I don't like being ignored."

He put a hand beneath her chin and urged her to look at him. "I promise you, you won't be ignored. The UEO springtime ball is coming up next weekend, and I was wondering if you'd be my date."

"The UEO ball?" Kristin questioned, somewhat shocked. "But Admiral Noyce would be there, General Thomas…all the UEO brass."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, if we do pursue a relationship, wouldn't that be fraternizing?" Kristin asked worriedly.

"Technically, no, since you're a civilian. But, I'm not asking you to make out in the middle of the dance hall," he quipped. "I'm just asking you to be my date." Then, he brought his face closer to hers and whispered, "And whatever happens afterwards will be between us and no one else." And with that, he placed a gentle kiss to her lips which Kristin returned gratefully.

And as Nathan broke the kiss a few moments later, he said, "Yes, I think springtime on seaQuest will definitely prove to be interesting."

"I agree with you completely, Captain," Kristin replied with a smile.


End file.
